moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Partier
| image = | classification = Vocation | genres = Comedy; Romance; Horror | franchises = | films = Teen Wolf | characters = Rupert Stilinski; Scott Howard | related = }} A partier is someone who likes to party. Or at the very least, they are known to attend a party. This could involve anything from a little girl's princess party in her back yard, to a block party, to a kegger, or a full-on rave. Orgies are also not out of the question. A partier likes to drink heavily, dance, carouse and perhaps even engage in recreational drugs. Partiers in horror fiction however tend to not fare very well. Although they are usually just background characters milling about, they often fall prey to some murderous menace as part of upping a film's body count. Serial slashers in particular are known to hack, cut and slash their way through a throng of underage partiers. Freddy vs. Jason In 2003, a teenager from Springwood, Ohio named Trey Cooper was brutally murdered by a masked serial killer whom local law-enforcement believed to be a Jason Voorhees copycat killer. Little did they know that the killer was in fact the real Jason Voorhees, who had been resurrected from Hell and guided by the efforts of the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger. In the wake of Trey's death, several students at Springwood High School began organizing a rave to help them deal with the stress. As one partier named Bill Freeburg put it, "Safety in numbers", though in truth, he was probably just looking for an excuse to party. The party was held outside at night in a large corn field adjacent to a farm silo. Students who attended the party included Lori Campbell, her best friend Kia Waterson, Trey's girlfriend Gibb Smith, a late-comer named Charlie Linderman, Lori's ex-boyfriend Will Rollins, a broad-shouldered jock named Shack and his teammate (among others). Shack and his crony took pleasure in tormenting nerdy Charlie Linderman, who rode to the rave on his scooter. They tackled him to the ground, inserted a hose into his mouth and forced him to drink copious amounts of beer. After Linderman righted himself, he found Lori Campbell, who was talking with Kia. Charlie liked Lori and tried to comfort her, but Kia cock-blocked him, insisting that Lori needed some space. In contrast, Will Rollins came upon the scene (uninvited) and tried reconnecting with Lori. Gibb Smith, highly inebriated, began stumbling about through rows of corn. She eventually passed out and began dreaming. In the dream, she saw the face of Trey Cooper beckoning towards the silo. In the real world, a bleached blonde partier named Frisell took note of Gibb's prone form upon the ground. Looking to make sure nobody was watching him, he mounted Gibb and began kissing her neck. In the dream world, Gibb entered the barn looking for Trey, but her boyfriend was no longer visible. The tableau changed around her, and the scenery became that of a massive boiler room. Freddy Krueger emerged and began tormenting Gibb, sending her running all through the building. She fell from a catwalk and scrambled to find a place to hide. Freddy scaled the walls of the building and cornered her in a locker. He was about to finish her off with his claws when something unexpected happened. In the real world, Jason Voorhees had appeared and began massacring the revelers. Taking a broken piece of pipe, he impaled Gibb and Frisell (who was still on top of her), killing them both. Krueger was outraged that Jason took his kill away from him. Some distance away from the beer line, Shack and his friend were getting wasted drinking hard grain alcohol and smoking marijuana. Shack sputtered about how "... this Everclear is kicking my ass". Jason Voorhees emerged from the corn rows and Shack and his friend began laughing at him. Mistaking him for some hillbilly farmer, they got in his face and called him "Jethro" and told him to go find "a pig to fuck". Jason responded by grabbing Shack's friend and twisting his head around until it faced backward. Shack threw the remaining Everclear onto Jason and shouted "Burn, motherfucker!" as he lit him up with a tiki torch. The alcohol caused flames to erupt all over Jason and Shack began running away. Voorhees took a flaming machete and hurled it at him, spearing Shack through the chest. By this point, the rest of the ravers were aware of Jason's presence and chaos erupted. One partier threw a milk crate at him, believing that this would in some way stop him. Jason slashed through him with his machete and kept on advancing. Another partier threw empty plastic cups at him and paid for his idiocy in the same way the previous raver did. When Lori, Kia, Will, Charlie and Bill Freeburg realized what was happening, they all piled into the van that Will had borrowed from his friend and drove off. Presumably, Jason continued his ruthless massacre. It is unknown how many more people he killed, and who may have survived. Halloween II (2009) The residents of Haddonfield, Illinois celebrated an annual rave every Halloween night called the Phantom Jam. The party was held inside of a barn next to an old church and boasted a wide variety of entertainers including nude dancing girls and the tasteless comedian Seymour Coffins. The exterior of the barn as well as the adjacent silo were used as backdrops to screen classic horror films such as Phantom of the Opera. Hosts and guests were encouraged to dress up in Halloween costumes and musical entertainment was provided by the alternative rock band known as Captain Clegg and the Night Creatures. Captain Clegg's band performed two songs titled "Transylvania Terror Train" and "Honky Tonk Halloween". That evening, Laurie Strode attended the Phantom Jam along with her friends Mya Rockwell and Harley David. Harley took an interest in another partier known as "Wolfie", while Laurie and Mya spent the evening drinking and dancing. The two went out to Wolfie's van to have sex and Harley made several lewd suggestions to get Wolfie in the mood. Wolfie stepped outside to relieve himself, at which point, he was promptly murdered by Michael Myers. Myers then broke the windows of the van, reaching inside and strangling Harley to death. Mother's Day Vicky Rice and Jenna Luther were two party girls that stopped at an ATM machine to withdraw some cash, but there were two people ahead of them, Beth Sohapi and Ike Koffin. Beth was a hostage and Ike was forcing her to take out money for his mother, Natalie. Unaware of what had been transpiring, Vicky began mocking Beth for taking so long at the ATM. Beth managed to get Vicky's attention and tried to warn her to leave. Ike picked up on this and pulled his gun on both Vicky and Jenna. He then dropped a large knife on the ground between them and told them that they had to fight to the death. Vicky picked up the knife, but dropped it, unable to kill her friend. Ike threatened to kill them both, so Jenna picked up the knife and repeatedly stabbed Vicky. Jenna heard the sounds of an ambulance and began running towards it, but Ike shot her down as she was trying to flee Teen Wolf Scott Howard was the veritable life of any party. This was owed largely to the fact that he was also a werewolf, making him the ultimate and comically literal "party animal". Using his ability to intimidate, Scott earned major points by securing a keg of beer from Tony's Liquor, even though he was underage. Appearances * 3-Headed Shark Attack * Freddy vs. Jason * Love at Stake * Mother's Day * Revenge of the Nerds * Teen Wolf Gallery Party girls - Iron Man 2.jpg Category:Vocations Category:Comedy film stuff Category:Horror film stuff Category:Teen Wolf/Miscellaneous